


Shot through the heart

by theprinceofbrokenhearts



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: DFAB genderqueer character, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Genderqueer Character, Other, PWP, Sexy Times, self indulgent porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-12
Updated: 2015-01-12
Packaged: 2018-03-07 06:33:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3164834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theprinceofbrokenhearts/pseuds/theprinceofbrokenhearts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mundee and Juni have some fun times in the bedroom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shot through the heart

**Author's Note:**

> I love myself, this is my OTP, and there isn't enough written for this pair sooooooo.......fite me in the pit,,,,,,,,,,,

"Mmph! Juni, fuck, s-slow down there, mate, no need to rush!" Gasped the bushman between moans. The firebug was, of course, making theirself busy between the others legs, simply giving a hum in response, which caused the other to shiver. Juni had their lips wrapped around Mundees cock, bobbing their head at a steady pace. The Australian slowly rocked his hips up, running a hand through the others hair affectionately. "Shit, how the hell did ya so damn good at this?" Juni popped their mouth off the others cock, licking their lips and tilting their head. "I dunno...Must've gotten better with practice, huh?" they replied, giving a little lick along the base and smirking. 

Mundee gave a little tug on the others hair, causing Juni to pull away completely and give him a look. "Problem?" they rasped, giving a couple of blinks to the taller merc. Mundee grinned, nodding his head towards the bed and raising and eyebrow at the other. The redhead nodded eagerly, quickly turning and positioning themselves across the edge of the bed. Their ass was in the air, on full display for the Aussie, who grabbed the others hips and ground against them. Juni gave a gasp, fingers digging into the sheets as they were ground against. 

"Ah, please..." they pleaded, rolling their hips back against the others prick eagerly and causing the sniper to grunt, gripping their hips tighter as he lined his cock up with their entrance and slowly pushed in, filling up his bedmate and making them gasp. "Ahhn, ffffuck..." they moaned, turning their head in an attempt to look at the other. Mundee stayed still for a moment, adjusting to the wet heat that engulfed his cock before slowly pulling back out and slamming into the other, causing the shorter merc to yelp in surprise. 

Juni propped their torso up by their elbows, groaning as Mundee started a slow, steady pace of thrusting into them. The pyro bit their lip, trying to stay quiet out of embarrassment. They knew that the other loved their noises, but weren't so willing to give in that easily. Mundee knew this trick, they pulled it every time. He bent over the other, pressing kisses to the back of their neck and across their shoulder blades, slowly working his hand over their side and up to their chest. He cupped their breast, teasing their nipple and drawing a moan from the firebugs lips.

"N-no fair, weak s-spot..." they managed, panting hard at all of the feelings the bushman was doling out. The other just smirked, giving Juni's nipple a pinch and making them squeal and grind their hips back eagerly. Mundee grinned at their reaction, picking up his speed and thrusting into the other harder. He gave one of their shoulders a hard nip, sucking on the spot to mark the other as his own. Juni pressed their face into the sheets as they were fucked, moaning and rocking their hips back. 

Mundees movements quickly grew more sporadic as he got closer to completion, his grip on the pyros hip and chest growing tighter as he rocked his hips. "Ah, shit, J-Juni, I'm gonna--" he barely got out, grunting as he filled the other up with his cum. Juni gave a gasp at the feeling, digging the tips of their fingers into the bed. The sniper slowly pulled out of the other, looking at them with adoration before flipping them onto their back.

"Didn't think I'd leave ya hangin', didja?" he said, licking his lips and sliding his hand between the others legs, teasing their clit with his fingers and making them gasp. They spread their legs for the other, their eyes slipping shut at the feeling. Mundee smirked as he slipped a finger inside Juni and curled it gently. Their hips rose off of the bed, a small noise slipping from their lips in response. The Aussie grinned, slowly working a second finger into the other, making the pyrotechnic moan and writhe. 

The Australian leaned forward, spreading the other with his free hand, and lapping at the sensitive nub that was displayed to him. He dragged his tongue across their clit, making them arch and moan. "Fuck, Mundee, that feels so good.." they gasped, their hands running through the others hair. They tangled their fingers in the snipers dark locks, giving gentle tugs with every flick of their lovers tongue. 

"Ahn, I'm getting close..." they stuttered, their grip in his hair tightening. Mundee kept at it, flicking his tongue and thrusting his fingers inside the other. He sped up in hopes of making the other cum. Juni shuttered and moaned, tugging on the bushmans hair as they got closer. "Fuck, ah, M-M-Mundee!!" they moaned, arching their back as their orgasm shook through their body.

Mundee pulled away, slowly pulling his fingers out of the other and wiping the sticky wetness off onto the sheets. He crawled onto the bed, pulling his little firebug into his arms and covering them up with a blanket. Juni nuzzled into the others chest, pressing soft kisses to the skin. Mundee just gave a little smile, looking down at the other and running his fingers through their hair. "Wanna get some sleep, firefly?" he murmured to the other, causing them to look up at him.

"Mhm!" Juni replied happily, pressing closer to their lover and grinning. Mundee grinned, watching the other get comfortable before forming around them, lazily draping his arms around their body and pressing kisses to whatever skin he could reach. "I love you, Mundee~" the firebug said sleepily, already beginning to nod off in the others arms. 

"I love you too, Junibug..." he replied, holding the other close to his chest. He closed his eyes, quickly nodding off to sleep himself. He had a feeling it would be a good nights sleep.


End file.
